Vikemon
, , , , |encards= , }} Vikemon is a Beast Man Digimon. It is a Mega Digimon which governs the freezing lands of the , where nothing ever thaws. Its fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. With the morning star " " it carries on its back, it can annihilate a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself. It manages the Ikkakumon and Zudomon corps, and although in the midst of battle it appears as a heartless , it shows a face of great compassion for its subordinates. Attacks *'Arctic Blizzard': Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing the opponent, who it then smashes with Mjöllnir. The attack is named after the fact that the opponent's smashed body becomes like a blizzard. *'Viking Flare' (Viking Flail): Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Bazooka Howl'This attack is misspelled as "Bazzoka Howl" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Berserk Howl): Howls with all of its berserker rage. *' Hammer': Attack with the weapon " ". *' ': Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Viking Axe' Design Vikemon is large mammal Digimon that resembles a . It has two large canine teeth, and white fur covering its entire body except around its blue eyes and hands which reveals a black skin. It wears a red viking helmet, yellow fur coat that has what appears to be the limbs hanging around its neck, an X-shaped harness around its chest with the ring as its center, a red loincloth, belts wrapped around its fists, and a ring on each finger. It has two large round shields on its shoulders for defensive maneuvers, and two large maces on its back which can be wielded handheld for close range and can launch the iron balls attached to chains for far range. In Digimon Adventure Tri, Vikemon's helmet and head is bigger and has spikier hair with a more distinct beard. Etymologies ;Vikemon (ヴァイクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) D-3 Version 3 Vikemon is a normal Digivolution of Armadillomon with 14 HP and 3 AP. It can DNA digivolve from Shakkoumon and a Zudomon from Tag Tamers or D-1 Tamers. It can be combined with HerculesKabuterimon to create a Digi-Egg of Knowledge, or with Plesiomon to create a Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Vikemon card, titled "A Blizzard". is a Rank 5 card which teaches the Artic Blizzard technique. Artic Blizzard creates a barrier that reduces damage. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle The Vikemon card is #034 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2420 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Arctic Blizzard": inflicts 760 damage. * "Viking Flare": inflicts 570 damage. * "Bazzoka Howl": inflicts 390 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. It has no support effect. Digimon World 3 Vikemon appears in Asuka's Ice Dungeon as a random foe. The Ice Witch partners a Vikemon. He also appears as Genbu Leader's signature digimon, which he uses to battle the player along a and a MetalEtemon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Vikemon digivolves from Monzaemon and Zudomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Vikemon is a legendary pirate captain and caused trouble all over the seas for decades, however it eventually decided to retire. The finds Vikemon in the Captain's Cabin after DemiDevimon had asks it to find its legendary chalice. Vikemon states it'll talk about the chalice if the Hero can defeat it, and after losing explains that the chalice was just what Vikemon used when having feasts with its crew members, which is why it treasured it so much. It gives the chalice to the Hero as as a reward for winning and then joins the City so it can turn over a new leaf, wanting to put its pirate life behind it. Vikemon joins the fishing district and upgrades the Hero's fishing rod. Vikemon is a Ice Neutral type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Zudomon, Rapidmon, and Monzaemon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon at Lv53 with 9000+ Aqua EXP. He also appears when a digivolve disk is used on an Aquan digimon. He attacks with Viking Axe. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Vikemon is #362, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 330 HP, 342 MP, 171 Attack, 146 Defense, 143 Spirit, 116 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, Mist Coat, and Critical 4 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon. In order to digivolve to Vikemon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 230 defense and 230 spirit. Vikemon can also DNA digivolve from Whamon and WereGarurumon, or Divermon with Shakkoumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 45, with 250 spirit, and 250 defense. Vikemon can DNA digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon. Vikemon can be hatched from the WA Half Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Vikemon is #247, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Sleep Barrier, God Eye, and Item Master traits, and it has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Access Glacier. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Vikemon. Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon. In order to digivolve into Vikemon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 150 attack, 140 defense, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Vikemon. It can be hatched from the Aqua DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Vikemon DigiFuses from Zudomon, Divermon, and Shakkoumon, and can DigiFuse to Baihumon with SaberLeomon, AncientWisemon, and Gatomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Vikemon is a Water Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Shakkoumon, Zudomon, and ShogunGekomon. Its special attack is Arctic Blizzard and its support skill is Deep Savers, which increases from Water type attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Vikemon can also digivolve from Groundramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Vikemon is a Water Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Shakkoumon, Zudomon, ShogunGekomon, and Groundramon. Its special attack is Arctic Blizzard and its support skill is Deep Savers, which increases from Water type attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Vikemon can digivolve from Zudomon with at least 60 Water-AP, and after fighting at least 18 battles with at least 50% wins. DigiWindow Vikemon appears in the sixth Northeast area of Desert Dome and can be unlocked by winning the "Protect" mini-game. Digimon Battle Vikemon is a Vaccine Mega Digimon who digivolves from the Zudomon at level 41. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1, and it has the "Lunacy" trait. Vikemon's Skill 1 is Vixing Axe, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Arctic Blizzard, which is a distant five target skill. Vikemon digivolves to Plesiomon. Digimon Masters Vikemon is a Mega Digimon which digivolves from Zudomon and Shakkoumon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon. Digimon Links Vikemon digivolves from Shakkoumon, Zudomon, and ShogunGekomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Vikemon digivolves from Zudomon. Digimon ReArise Vikemon may digivolve from Zudomon. Notes and References Category:Weekly Featured Articles